Goong 2
by Priyanka D
Summary: What happens after the happily ever after? ** Chapter 5 is up! **
1. I Miss You

**Chapter 1: I miss you**

"The Queen of Korea visited Cheonsa Children Village, one of Seoul's most reputed orphanages, today morning and made a donation of 186,673 won. She also personally met the children of the orphanage and had a friendly discussion with them about their life. She commented that she was delighted to see that the children had huge amount of talent in them in various fields- sports, music, arts and dance and that in them, she sees Korea's future," a reporter of a local English news channel blabbers on a 21-inch color TV. You can see a living room with everything that a typical living room has- TV, dinning table, sofa, couches and framed photographs of near and dear ones on the wall (among them one being of that 'special someone').

A young man of 21 is in the kitchen making ramen topped with eggs. It is his favourite dish and it reminds him of 'her' every time- not only because she is a food maniac but also because it is 'her' who introduced him to it. Actually, there are many things which remind him of 'her' and he can't help but smile stupidly every single time. He carries the bowl of noodles on a tray into the living room and makes himself comfortable on the sofa to enjoy his favorite food. The reporter in the news channel is still talking about the Queen of Korea, his sister, who lately has been attending several interviews and participating in various welfare campaigns, something that a Queen is ought to do as a part of her duties. She is hailed as a heroine by the Korean public. People love her and that is the biggest achievement a ruler can achieve- love of fellowmen. He suddenly feels respect for his sister. Well, its not that he did not respect her before. Of course he did. But now he feels that he had taken the right decision two years back by passing the throne to her. He begins to wonder if he was the King now, would he be able to sit as high in the hearts of the people as his sister. He shrugs at the question and then decides to forget about it. His focus should only be on that one thing for which he has flown all the way here to Paris, leaving 'her', his family and friends. Yes, Lee Shin, the former Crown Prince of Korea passed the throne to his sister, freed himself from all the royal duties he was ought to perform as a Crown Prince, proposed to Chaegyung, the woman he loves and after getting married to her (the second time) in a church in Macau, he left for Paris to study Film Studies, something he was greatly interested in while Chaegyung left for Tokyo to study Fashion Designing to fulfill her almost-given up-dream of becoming a fashion designer. The elders expected them to live like a happily married couple in Korea and Shin's grandmother had this big misconception about Chaegyung being pregnant on the day they got married in Macau because she felt nauseated. The misconception was, however, cleared by the couple by explaining that it was just due to some eating disorder, probably caused by the egg tarts she ate the previous day. The elders least expected them to come up with the decision of going abroad. So, when the couple kept their decision before them, it was a big astonishment to them, especially to the ex-Queen, Shin's mother. After a long chain of negotiations and pleading, the couple was finally permitted to go abroad. Though Shin's mother was still half-hearted regarding the permission, she had no other choice but to agree with her husband and mother-in-law. What disturbed her was the fact that even after getting married, the two would be living in two different countries, separated by a thousand miles. Shin assured his mother that they would reunite in Korea after they achieve their respective goals and settle as husband and wife. He explained her that now that he was free from the position of the Crown Prince, he wanted to make the best use of his freedom. He wanted to do what he wanted to do and live his dreams- that is the biggest lesson Chaegyung taught him. However, now he sometimes reflects on that 'decision' when he misses Chaegyung badly. He asks himself if he and Chaegyung should have lived together in Korea like his mother wanted instead of flying off to two different countries or maybe even if they had to leave Korea, they should have gone together to the same country. At least they could be with each other. He wonders when he will get to see that cheerful face of Chaegyung.

His eyes fall on his cell phone lying on the couch and he picks it up. He starts dialing Chaegyung's number- a reflex action. But in the midway of dialing, he remembers the 'pact' he and Chaegyung made on the day they were supposed to leave for their respective destinations. According to the pact, they would not call each other, not even once, during the time they are abroad. As you can guess, Chaegyung was the one who set up this pact and Shin felt that it was stupid and lame. She told him that that way they could focus on their goals and would not be distracted. Shin accepted the pact, rather was forced to. Now he regrets his action. Frustrated, he dials the number and almost presses the 'Call' button on the keypad of his cell phone, when he pauses, thinks for a moment and presses the 'Cancel' button. He buries his head in his hands and mumbles to himself, "If I call her now, I'll loose to her. I can't let that happen. She will keep on teasing me for that throughout my life." There goes his pride again! "But I am desperate to hear her voice and her laugh. What am I supposed to do?" He feels the same hopelessness he felt when Chaegyung wanted to divorce him and move out of the palace to win back her freedom. Well, that was a story of two years back when their lives were in chaos and almost everything went wrong. He doesn't want to think of that anymore. It is a past but he also can't help missing the love of his life. He longs to see her and feels irritated at the same time. "What was the need to set up such a meaningless pact? Shin Chaegyung, that girl, does she want to emotionally torture me?" He mumbles to himself again.

Just then his phone rings. It is a call from his friend Jang Kyung from Korea. He turns OFF the TV and picks up the phone. Actually, he was expecting the call to be from Chaegyung. Somewhere deep in his heart he knows that Chaegyung will not call, yet at the same time he has this ray of hope that she will.

Jang Kyung: Hey, Lee Shin, the former crown prince!  
Shin: Yeah, whatever. What's up?  
Jang Kyung: What? You don't even make a damn effort to call your friends and when one of them does, you just ask 'What's up?'  
Shin: What else am I supposed to ask then? Oh wait, should I ask how is your girlfriend? (Laughs)  
Jang Kyung: Are you making fun of me? You know I am still…I am still…single. And yet you are asking…  
Shin: You couldn't get yourself a girlfriend in all these years. What the hell are you doing?  
Jang Kyung: Kang Hyun is the perfect girlfriend material for me. But she only sees me as an annoying useless brat. What am I supposed to do?  
Shin: Well, you are.  
Jang Kyung: What? What did you say?  
Shin: Nothing. Aren't you two in the same college?  
Jang Kyung: Yeah, we are. Hey, hey, Shin…  
Shin: What?  
Jang Kyung: Can't you ask your wife, I mean Bingung Mama to help me with this. Kang Hyun is her best friend.  
Shin: Shut up. Don't expect anything from me. I am not a match maker. I am not going to do anything to help you get a girlfriend. Learn to solve your own problems.  
Jang Kyung: What a useless friend!  
Shin: Thank you for the compliment. What else going on?  
Jang Kyung: Nothing much. Have to submit this damn first semester project by Saturday. You say.  
Shin: Nothing much here either.  
Jang Kyung: I know you are missing your wife so just say it out loud, you shy prince (Laughs hard).  
Shin: Who is missing whom? (Coughs)  
Jang Kyung: The cold prince who didn't show much emotion has become Romeo!  
Shin: Okay, okay, fine. I am missing her. So what?  
Jang Kyung: Yes, this is it. You should express your feelings well.  
Shin: I am going to hang up.  
Jang Kyung: Alright, alright. Man, you are still the same. Grow up, man.  
Shin: Look who is talking. It is you who need to grow up.  
Jang Kyung: Sorry, that dialogue has become a bit old fashioned. Oh, Shin, I gotta go now. Class is about to start.  
Shin: This is surprising. Since when did you become so sincere?  
Jang Kyung: Well, you see, to impress Kang Hyun I have to do this.  
Shin: (Laughs) I see. Good luck.

Shin disconnects the call. That was some conversation he had with one of his buddies. He now feels a bit relaxed and optimistic. He feels thankful to Jang Kyung for calling him and making him feel good, otherwise he would probably have been immersed in the thoughts of Chaegyung which would make him want to see her and talk to her which is impossible as of now and that would further lead him to feel miserable and helpless. From the sofa he shifts to the bed in the bedroom and begins his work on his laptop with Alfred, his lovable teddy bear by his side.


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

From Europe, let's fly back to Asia, not to Seoul in Korea but to Tokyo in Japan where our Princess Chaegyung is busy designing clothes or perhaps not as of now…

"Misa…Misaki-chan, help me!" a young clumsy girl of 21 shouts as she has overloaded herself with stacks of thick books. Behind the books, there is a familiar face. Yes, she is Chaegyung. Misaki, a Japanese girl in blue jeans and of around the same age as of Chaegyung comes to the rescue. Apparently, Misaki is the first 'good friend' she made in Tokyo. Misaki takes half the books from Chaegyung and keeps them on the rack. Chaegyung drops a book and Misaki picks it up for her.

"Thanks, thanks a lot, Misaki chan," Chaegyung says as she rubs off the sweat on her forehead with a handkerchief lying on the table beside her. Who can say that she is a part of the Korean royal family by looking at her?

Misaki is about to say something but she bursts out into laughter.

"What's wrong?" Chaegyung exclaims.

"Your face!" Misaki replies, still laughing.

Chaegyung looks at her face on the black monitor of the computer. "Oh my, this ink…From where did it…?"

"There is ink on this handkerchief. Chaegyung-chan, you are so funny," Misaki says. Her cell phone rings and she walks out of the room.

"'Chaegyung-chan' sounds funny," Chaegyung says to herself. She has spent quite some time in Tokyo now and has learned Japanese, not fluently but she can manage somehow. Also her English has improved a lot than before. All thanks to her friend Misaki who is fluent in English as she has spent fourteen years of her life in England. Misaki often narrates Chaegyung about her childhood in England and every time the word 'England' comes up, Chaegyung is reminded of Yul, her cousin-in-law plus her very good friend. She hopes that he is doing fine along with his mother in England.

Classes get over and Chaegyung leaves the college campus with Misaki. They walk together to a bookstore and then part on their ways. Chaegyung walks on the busy afternoon street among hundreds of cheerful Japanese.

"I can't believe I am here far away from my country," she says to herself. Of course, this is not the first time she has come abroad. The first time was when she went to Macau. But this is a different case, a different feeling. Why? Because when she went to Macau, it was partially due to her will and partially due to her 'responsibility' as the then Crown Princess of Korea that she went there but now she has come all the way here to Tokyo to fulfill her dream of becoming a fashion designer, a dream that she has been seeing since she was young. Some high school girls walk past her, chatting and laughing among them. Seeing them, she is reminded of her own high school days- how she used to fool around with her friends, how they laughed together at happy times and cried together at difficult times. But more unforgettable was the time when she met Shin for the first time in the school. At that instant, little was she aware of the fact that she was engaged to him. And then there was this time when she realised she was to marry the Crown Prince, Shin, whom she despised and had already labeled him as a 'jerk'. The past memories make a long chain in her mind and she does not realize that she has been standing at one place on the street instead of moving forward, until an old man shouts at her and asks her to move aside as she is blocking the way for his truck. "Oh, I am sorry," she apologizes and moves on.

On reaching home, Chaegyung takes out a bottle of apple juice from the refrigerator and a packet of wafers from the kitchen shelf as she feels hungry and is too lazy to prepare anything. She gulps the wafers and has a sip of apple juice. She gazes at the calendar hanging on the wall beside the refrigerator. The date 17 is circled with a red marker. She makes a quick calculation in her mind.

"Yes, two weeks and three days more. Then I can go back to Shin Goon," she says to herself and smiles at the thought of seeing her husband after a long time. Chaegyung is going to finish her fashion designing course in Tokyo and has decided to go to Paris where Shin is presently staying to finish his Film Studies course. Though her college has offered her to get her admitted in a good university in Yokohama but she can't stand staying away from Shin anymore and has planned to continue her studies in Paris. Of course, Shin doesn't know about it. He has the premonition that Chaegyung is going to be in Tokyo until she becomes a professional fashion designer. Chaegyung has decided to tell Shin about her visit to Paris only the day before she leaves Tokyo. "He is going to get a shock when I'll tell him I am coming to Paris!" she says to herself and giggles imagining Shin's reaction.

Time passes by and finally the day for which Chaegyung has been waiting eagerly has arrived.

"Giving Shin Goon a surprise by calling him and telling him that I am coming to Paris is more exciting than going to Paris itself," she thinks and starts searching for Shin's number in her cell phone's contacts list. "Found it!" she jumps and sits down on the sofa. The phone rings for about fifteen seconds until it is picked up by Shin. Chaegyung was about to complain what took him so long to pick up the phone but before she could say anything, Shin says, rather yells in a voice mixed with joy plus astonishment, "Chaegyung! Really, it is you?"

Chaegyung replies, "Eh, yeah, yeah…it's me. I have to…"

"But you…you said, no, you made a pact we would never call each other during the time we are abroad," Shin interrupts. He doesn't know what to say exactly. He really does get a shock by Chaegyung's phone call.

"Oh, forget that pact. Shin Goon, listen, I have to tell you something…something very good."

"Huh? What is it? You are a pro designer now?"

"No, that's not it. For that, I have to wait a bit longer. It's something else. You won't believe. In fact, I myself can't believe." Chaegyung is too excited. One, she gets to hear Shin's voice after a long, really long time. Two, she is going to make the announcement of her visit to Paris in the next few seconds.

Shin gets annoyed and feels happy at the same time. "Just say it, Bingung Mama," he mimics the servants in their palace.

"Whoa! I have missed hearing that. It feels good to hear it again,"

"Are you going to say it or not?"

"Oh, yes. Well, ahem, the thing is that…err…I am going to Paris tomorrow by the morning flight,"

"What?" Shin doesn't know what he is supposed to do now- should he believe in Chaegyung and take it seriously or should he just ignore her thinking it is just a silly joke his wife is cracking?

"Yes, yes. You got a shock, didn't you? I knew you would. I knew it. Shin Goon, I bet no one has surprised you to this extent in the past few years. I am great."

"Alright, I get it. It was a joke after all."

"Eh? No. It was not a joke. I am serious. I am really going to Paris tomorrow. Shin Goon, you are listening, right?" Chaegyung yells over the phone helplessly as she finds that the tables are turning.

"Wait, you are really serious, Shin Chaegyung?"

"Yes, Lee Shin. I am really serious."

"Means, damn serious?"

"Yeah, damn serious."

"Means, you are really coming to Paris tomorrow? Really?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Chaegyung is getting irritated now. Her plan was to irritate Shin but it is her who is ending up getting irritated instead.

"Stupid girl, why didn't you let me know about this before?"

"I wanted to give you a surprise. You don't like it?"

"No, I don't."

"What? You don't like it that I am going to Paris tomorrow? I should cancel my flight?"

"That's not what I meant. Anyway, tell me the arrival time."

"Eh? What?"

"Tell me the time when you are going to arrive at Paris. I'll be there at the airport."

"Oh, that. Wait let me check…Umm, its 6:45 PM."

"Which terminal?"

"13"

"Fine. I'll be there."

"Yes, you better be. Otherwise I am going to kill you."

"You have already become a dominating wife?"

"As if you aren't dominating at all."

"When the hell did I ever dominate you?"

"Shin Goon, have you forgot everything about the past after going to Paris? Seriously, have you?"

"Did you call me to talk about the past?"

"No, to tell you that I am coming to your place tomorrow."

"And nothing else?"

"Like what?"

"What kind of wife are you?"

"Excuse me; you are saying I am not a good wife?"

"You really need to watch some romance dramas, you know."

"Why do I have to watch them? I am busy."

"Never mind. I shouldn't have expected anything from you in the first place."

"You are still as rude as ever!"

"You are still as dumb as ever!"

"Yeah, thank you very much. I love getting such compliments from my hubby. It is gonna make my day."

"Wait. Why are we quarrelling over the phone, especially when we are getting to hear each other's voice after such a long time?"

"You started it first. You better know why."

"And why do you think I did?"

"Listen, this is getting on my nerve. You are so annoying."

"Hey, I want to see your face now."

"Why?"

"Because I miss it- that face which has annoyance written all over when I drive you mad like this."

"Shin Goon, you have a death wish? Just let me come to Paris."

"I will be waiting."

"I miss you. I love you. Bye."

Chaegyung hangs up the phone. Shin chuckles. "I love you too, Chaegyung," he murmurs.

Shin lies on his bed with his eyes closed. He can't help thinking about Chaegyung.

"Finally, I will get to see her," he says to himself and smiles. He tries to sleep but he can't. When something good happens to you and you are super happy, you find yourself restless.

On the other hand, Chaegyung is busy packing her stuffs. She has the premonition that the next day is going to be the second best day in her life so far (the first being the day on which she and Shin got married in Macau). She hums a tune and tries to imagine what Shin will say after seeing her at the airport the next day. Her cell phone makes a beeping sound. It's a text message from her friend, Misaki.

"Hv a safe journey ^^

Will miss u

Don't frgt 2 txt me"


	3. The Unexpected

**Chapter 3: The Unexpected **

"Trrrrrrring..."  
Shin opens his eyes at the vigorous sound of the alarm clock. He sleepily turns OFF the alarm and turns to the other side of the bed. "Five minutes more," he says to himself and just as he is about to go into his five-minutes-more sleeping mode, he remembers something, something important. He sits up on the bed, removes the blanket covering him and steps down the bed. Today is the 'big day'. Chaegyung is coming to Paris, to Shin. Just the thought of seeing Chaegyung makes him smile. She is supposed to arrive at the airport at 6:45 in the evening.

After helping himself to a healthy bowl of cereals, Shin gets back to work on his laptop but he is unable to concentrate. He checks the time. It is nine. He makes a calculation in his mind. "Nine hours and forty-five minutes," he mumbles as he turns OFF the laptop. He feels it is getting difficult for him to wait for Chaegyung's arrival. Impatience is taking toll on him. "Maybe I should just go back to sleep?" he asks himself, "Or perhaps I should go to the airport in advance and wait?" The next moment he realizes that the latter was a stupid idea. His cell phone rings and he jumps up the couch in reflex action to pick up the call. Again, he is expecting it to be from Chaegyung. Unfortunately, it isn't from her. It is from a university buddy named Adrian. After a brief talk with the guy about a team project they are supposed to submit next week, Shin takes a heavy sigh. He decides to spend the time by watching some movie and goes through the stacks of his DVD collection.

It is five in the evening now. Shin is about to leave for the airport. It had taken him approximately thirty minutes to select the apparel. After all, he has to look his best in front of his wife! A tuxedo seems exaggerated. Then what? He remembered a French model posing on the cover page of some magazine and decided to follow his style! Now after a bit of experimentation, he comes up with this- he wears a black Reebok T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and puts on a brown leather jacket. He looks at the model on the cover page of the magazine and gives a sort of I-look-better-than-you look at the twenty-eight years old guy. His cell phone makes a beeping sound. It is a text message from his friend Jang Kyung.

"b4 goin' 2 da airport, don't frgt 2 buy sum flowers n chocolates 4 HER  
all da best, man!"  
"He is right," Shin says to himself. "I didn't give a thought to this."  
Shin picks up the keys of his car from the table, all set to leave for the airport to meet his dearest Chaegyung. He tosses the keys up and holds them in midair.

Shin stops his car in front of a flower shop. He enters the shop- almost empty except for a few customers at the counter. The florist is a man in his forties. He gives a brief smile at Shin and brings his right hand forward to shake hands with him, "Hello. Welcome to my shop." Shin smiles back and shakes hands with him.

"Red roses?" Shin asks the friendly man.

"Red roses, huh? For girlfriend?" the florist asks, still smiling.

"For wife," Shin replies and he doesn't know why he felt a little embarrassed at that moment.

"For wife? Holy Moly, you're married?" the florist looks surprised as if the God, at one point of time, had dictated that Shin is not supposed to marry.

"Apparently, yes," Shin answers, now a bit annoyed with the florist. Before the florist could say or ask anything more, Shin signals him to show the red roses he had asked for about a minute ago.

"Here," the florist brings forth a bucket full of red roses sprinkled with water to keep them fresh for a long time. Shin starts searching for the best ones among them.

The florist looks at him amusedly. "If you wish to buy the whole bucket, you may. Don't worry; I will give you 20 percent discount…"

"I would like you to make a bouquet of these," Shin interrupts, holding a bunch of fresh red roses.

"Okay, okay. Please wait a minute, young man. You may have a seat there," the florist says pointing at some steel stools.

"It's okay. I am fine. Thank you," Shin smiles at the florist.

"Here, young man. It is done," the florist places a beautifully decorated bouquet of red roses on the counter.

"Thank you. It is well decorated," Shin compliments.

A broad smile automatically appears on the lips of the florist on hearing the compliment. "You are welcome. I hope she will like it. By the way, do buy some chocolates as well. What could be a better present than a bouquet of fresh beautiful red roses and a box of delicious chocolates? I guess I have to open a confectionery shop as well…for people like you. Yes, that's it. I will open a confectionery shop. My profits will get doubled or perhaps tripled…"

"Err, sir, I need to go now," Shin interrupts him again and the next moment, he realizes it sounded a bit rude. He couldn't think of anything else to say at that moment. He pays the money for the bouquet.

"Oh, I am sorry. I grant you the permission to leave now," the florist says in an amused voice and waves him goodbye.

Shin is about to leave when the florist shouts from behind, "Young man! What is your name?"

Shin turns around and replies, "Lee Shin,"

"Lee Shane…Isn't there an American film by the name 'Shane'?" the florist says.

"It is Shin. Lee Shin. S-H-I-N" Shin doesn't like it if his name is wrongly pronounced. Well, no one does.

"Oh, S-H-I-N…I understand now," the florist says and bursts into a loud laughter.

"Is he laughing at my name?" Shin asks himself. "Well then, goodbye this time," he smiles at the florist and hurries out of the shop to reach his parked car. He checks the time in his watch. There is still enough time left for Chaegyung's jet to arrive. He gets into the car and keeps the bouquet on the seat beside him. He stares at the bouquet for some time, imagining Chaegyung's reaction on receiving it.

Next, Shin enters a confectionery shop. The aroma of coco and vanilla makes him a bit hungry. He asks the shopkeeper, a guy of around the same age as him or can be older by a year or two, to gift pack a box of Ferrero Rocher and hopes that he is not as talkative as the florist back there at the flower shop. Fortunately or maybe unfortunately, he is not. In fact, he is the opposite. He is grumpy and treats male customers as if they are all his foes from the previous birth. But when it comes to females customers, he turns into a gentleman, a completely different person. Shin waits for his box of Ferrero Rocher to be packed. A few college girls dash into the shop. The shopkeeper welcomes them and asks what they need. "Excuse me; my box of Ferrero Rocher," Shin reminds the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper glares at him and hurriedly passes the chocolate box to him. Shin gives an I-should-never-have-come-here look to the shopkeeper, pays the money and moves out of the shop.

He reaches his parked car. Just then he hears a woman speaking Korean and the voice seems familiar too but he is unable to recognize the voice. He looks around and then gets surprised at what he sees. "Hyorin?" Shin wonders if he is mistaken. Hyorin has been in Paris all this time to sharpen her ballet skills and be a pro ballerina and now Shin is in the same city so it would not be surprising if they came across each other someday. Hyorin gets over with her talk on her cell phone. She catches a young man staring at her from a distance and she immediately recognizes him, her ex-boyfriend. The two stand still looking at each other in bewilderment. How is Hyorin going to face him now?


	4. Unfortunate Encounter

**Chapter 4: Unfortunate encounter **

"Shin?" Hyorin mutters, taken aback by the unexpected encounter with her ex-boyfriend in the city of lights after two long years.

Shin smiles faintly and approaches her.

"How are you doing?" He asks. He seems normal.

"I am doing fine. How are you?" Hyorin replies, her voice shaking. Two years back when she bid goodbye to Shin and left for Paris for achieving her goal of becoming a professional ballerina, she acknowledged Shin and Chaegyung's marriage and tried to erase Shin from her heart, regardless of how much it hurt her and the tears she shed. She tried to accept the truth that Shin's heart belongs only to Chaegyung and that she can never have him. Then why does she now feel like breaking down to tears and running into Shin's arms even though she knows that the arms are not meant to hold her? Why does she feel like her heart is being stabbed?

"I am fine as well," Shin says. He looks straight into her eyes but she avoids making any eye contact.

"So, you are on your way to become professional?" Shin asks. Hyorin looks up at him. He is still having that faint smile on his lips. He rarely smiled that way at her before. "He has really changed a lot," she says to herself. Yes, Hyorin, he has changed. All thanks to his wife.

"I am doing my second year at the institution," Hyorin replies, trying to keep a cool façade.

"Good luck," Shin wishes her.

"Thanks," Hyorin smiles at him. There is an awkward silence. She takes a good look at his face. She has not seen him for such a long time. He is more mature now.

"I never thought you would come here," Hyorin says, breaking the silence.

"I am not the person now you knew two years back, Hyorin," Shin replies in a calm and composed manner.

"I know you are not the old Shin I knew. You have changed. I can see that. But I…" Hyorin pauses without completing the sentence. Shin looks at her. "But you…?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me… I have to go now," Hyorin says in a shaking voice and prepares to leave. Shin stops her.

"Why are you in such a hurry? I was thinking about treating you to coffee," Shin says and looks at his watch. There is still a lot of time left for Chaegyung to arrive. "I can manage treating her to a cup of coffee," he says to himself.

"Not today, Shin. Maybe some other day if we meet. I…"

"I am not willing to listen to any excuses," Shin interrupts.

"One trait of yours still hasn't changed- your stubbornness," Hyorin remarks.

"I guess you are right," Shin chuckles. "So, are we going?"

"Where?"

"Coffee shop?"

"Umm, okay"

Coffee shops are meant for feeling relaxed but Hyorin rather feels tensed with her and Shin sitting opposite to each other. She regrets agreeing to his offer of a cup of coffee. Okay, so Shin was never actually in love with her. The time they dated secretly, everything was perhaps just an infatuation, a fling for him. Then what about Hyorin? Was she in love with him? If she was, why did she give her dream a priority over him? If she was not, why was she hurt and almost killed her when he told her he was falling for his wife? More importantly, why does her heart hurt so much now that she looks into his eyes?

"Is the coffee not matching your taste?" Shin spoke seeing Hyorin hardly having a sip.

"No, it tastes great. I was just thinking something," Hyorin replies looking down at her cup of cappuccino.

"What?" Shin interrogates curiously.

"About the past," Hyorin replies and looks at Shin, waiting for him to say something but he doesn't. She decides not to say anything anymore and has a sip from her cup.

"I don't know what exactly to say to you now that you have brought this up," Shin suddenly says. "I thought you have forgotten everything and moved on."

"Do you think it is that easy for me? Shin, I had told you many times that the time I cherish the most in my life is the time I spent with you. I tried to forget those memories but I guess I failed at doing so. These two years… I don't know how I lived. Everything seemed to be so frail, I thought I am living in a decaying world but I tried to accept it. However, today I see you and I can feel the scar once again," Hyorin says trying to hold back her tears.

"It's better if you wash away those memories. It's better for you. I had told you this before too if you remember" Shin says. He doesn't show any emotions.

"I need someone to brainwash me for that, you know," Hyorin says in a shaking voice and gets up her chair in a fit of frustration. Shin looks up at her, surprised by her action. There were tears flowing down her eyes.

"Goodbye, Shin. I wish we never meet again," she yells and walks out of the shop. The people in the coffee shop stare at Shin, probably mistaking him for boyfriend of the girl-who-just-went-out-angrily.

"What did his girlfriend come to know about him that made her angry? Is he two-timing?" a guy at the corner asks among his friends, loud enough for Shin and the others around to hear.

Shin clenches his fist, trying to control his anger as he is not in the mood to start a quarrel with a random guy in a packed coffee shop. He pays the bill and moves out.

-x -

This was a short chapter yet it took me a lot of time to type. I had to 'backspace' a lot and I couldn't come up with some good ideas to keep the story moving on . (Maybe this is a side-effect of excessive studying for Maths exam #_#). Oh, probably I am going to keep this story on hiatus for now until my exams are over and I think of something good for further addition of chapters.

And PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are my source of inspiration to write. Suggestions for improvement are highly appreciated ^^ Thanks.


	5. Finally with You!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Goong'.I just borrowed the characters for penning down this fanfic. And pretty obviously, any resemblance with any of the characters or incidents mentioned in this work of fiction is purely coincidental, duh.

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is finally up! I left this fanfic around seven months ago if I'm right. That's a pretty long hiatus and a lot had happened during that period time. Anyway, I'm sorry to all those who might have been waiting for this fanfic to get updated. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters and put the story on alert. I love you :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finally with You!**

People whizzed by like cars whiz past shops along the roadside, and all he could see was _her_. She stood at a distance, clutching her hand bag with her wheeled luggage beside her. She still had the same childlike face, the same feeble smile on her lips and the same eyes which only reflect her innocence. This was the girl Shin fell in love with two years ago. They just stood there, looking into each other's' eyes, having no idea of the world around them. Chaegyung takes a step forward and then she runs to him, dragging her luggage behind her. Chaegyung looks at Shin and then down at her feet. Much to Shin's surprise, she begins to giggle, and then she breaks into tears. Shin pulls her to him and hugs her tight. People throw curious looks at them.  
"This smells good," Chaegyung says, sniffing his jacket.  
"Yes, doesn't it? The deo is—" Shin asks.  
"No, I meant it something delicious and sweet. I am hungry now," Chaegyung replies, freeing herself from the hug and rubbing off her tears.  
"Great," Shin snaps sarcastically. "I couldn't have expected anything more than this."  
"Huh?" Chaegyung blinks at him.  
"Nothing, princess," Shin smiles. "I should have remembered that you are a dumb girl and you can't think of anything else other than food."  
"What? Oh my God, look at him," Chaegyung shots back. "Still as rude as ever. I thought you changed. My bad."  
"Same goes for you. I thought _you_ changed. My bad," Shin mimics Chaegyung. "No, actually, it is cute. I missed this—how you get annoyed by every little thing I say."  
"You're getting on my nerve, Shin Goon" Chaegyung clenches her teeth.  
"I missed you calling me 'Shin Goon' as well," Shin chuckles and he leans forward to kiss Chaegyung, but Chaegyung steps back. "What's wrong?"  
"I am embarrassed," Chaegyung says looking down at her feet.  
"Why?" Shin asks.  
"I don't know."  
"Still, why?"  
"I said I don't know. I am just feeling embarrassed. Maybe it's because I am meeting you after a long time?"  
"That's no reason, you idiot."  
"I am not sure then."  
"Are you nervous because you're here?"  
"Not really."  
"Yes, you shouldn't be. Didn't we kiss in public before when—"  
"Stop it. You're loud."  
"Don't worry. No one understands Korean here."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
"So tell me, why?"  
"Geez. You're stubborn."  
"I repeat, why?"  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
"Yes?"  
"Okay. I guess I will tell you then."  
Chaegyung leans forward and before Shin knows it; her lips were already on his. He puts his arms around her waist as they lock lips. People go 'Whoooa' as the couple stands there, sharing a moment of affection.

"Wow! I can't believe I am in Paris," Chaegyung chimes in, looking outside through the car's window.  
"Is it that hard to believe?" Shin chuckles, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Well, yeah. But what is more hard to believe is that you're by my side."  
"So, I shouldn't be by your side?"  
"That's not what I meant. You know, right?" Chaegyung mutters.  
"I know. I was just teasing you," Shin laughs.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"So, how was it in Tokyo?" Shin says, breaking the silence.  
"It was great! Like, totally awesome!" Chaegyung exclaims.  
"Huh, I see. I thought you would say something like, 'How do you think it would be without you?'"  
"Well, yes. I did miss Shin Goon sometimes."  
"Sometimes? Only SOMETIMES?" Shin exclaims.  
"What if I say, yes, sometimes?" Chaegyung says, turning the tables.  
"Fine. You win," Shin sighs.  
"Yippee!"  
"You never change, do you?"  
"Naah. After all, I'm the legendary Shin Chaegyung!"  
"Legendary, huh?"

Shin parks his car in the parking lot of his apartment.  
"Whoa! This place is so spacious and look, there are so many cars here," Chaegyung says, getting out of the car.  
"You don't have to get so excited over this." Shin says as he gets down the car.  
"I am sorry but I couldn't help getting excited. I am just too happy today."  
"Yeah, I can see that."  
"Yo!" a voice calls out of nowhere, startling the two.  
A tall, lean guy, about the same age as Shin and Chaegyung, and with slightly darker complexion walks over to them.  
"Hey there," Shin greets back. "Let me introduce my wife. She is Shin Chaegyung."  
"Hmm," the guy looks at Chaegyung for a moment. Chaegyung stiffens.  
"Heh, she is like a Chinese doll!" the guy says.  
"What?" Shin laughs.  
"Hey, I is not Chinese," Chaegyung shots back in her broken English with Korean accent. "I is Korean."  
"Don't mind him. He didn't mean any offense," Shin whispers to Chaegyung.  
"I am sorry, young lady," the guy apologizes. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rohit, an Indian. Your husband and I attend the same university and I live there in the next block. Third floor. Flat number 302."  
"Uh, nice to meet you," Chaegyung replies. "I am sorry for bad English. I am trying to improving it."  
"It is alright," Rohit smiles. "Language barrier doesn't matter as long as we are ready to acknowledge people with open hearts, right?"  
"Erm, yes," Chaegyung mumbles, not quite sure what Rohit meant.  
"Well then, I should get going. See you two later," Rohit says.  
"Do visit us sometime," Shin says.  
"Sure thing," Rohit waves the couple bye.  
"Are you good friends with him?" Chaegyung asks Shin.  
"Yeah. He is a good fellow and it's interesting to hang out with him," Shin replies. "Come on, let's go."  
Shin picks up the luggage and Chaegyung giggles.  
"Huh? What's the matter?"  
"Nothing. I am feeling like we are really married now. Don't mind me, let's go." Chaegyung holds on to Shin's arm.

"Why is this place so messy?" Chaegyung interrogates, scanning the dining room. Empty packets of wafers and coke bottles lay on the table.  
"I was too lazy to clean," Shin says. "Anyway, since you are here, I will leave this to you."  
"What was that? Am I a maid?" Chaegyung exclaims.  
"As a wife, you can at least do some cleaning, right? Oh, and cooking is also your job to do."  
"Then what will _you_ do as a husband?"  
"Nothing. I will just sit back and enjoy seeing you working. And after you are done with all of your chores, I will reward you with a kiss."  
Chaegyung blushes crimson red.  
"If you want an advance reward, I'm ready to give it to you now," Shin smirks.  
"Umm, I think I should go check out the balcony there," Chaegyung says.

And hereby begins the married life of Shin and Chaegyung!

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? I know it's kinda short but please review if you read o.o I would like to hear your opinion. As always, constructive criticisms are welcome.  
And I'm thinking of revising all the chapters. As you've noticed, I've written the story in present tense so far. I'm thinking of converting it into past tense. I should have had written in past tense from the beginning. Don't know what had gotten into me back then ' If you have any other suggestions for the overall improvement of the story, please let me know via reviews :)


End file.
